


One Time

by Valitrixta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitrixta/pseuds/Valitrixta
Summary: Sansa finds herself unexpectedly pregnant.





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter story, I'm not sure how long it will be, probably only 3 or 4 chapters. We'll see what happens. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa discovers she's pregnant.

It was taunting her. The little blue and white stick with a plus sign clear on its screen. It was the fourth test she had taken, and the fourth test that was positive. She felt sick, and she wasn't sure if it was anxiety at this unexpected development or because of the baby that was evidently growing inside her.

 

Tears blurred her vision and Sansa allowed herself to cry. She didn't know what else to do. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be getting ready for graduation, and prom, and college. Not sitting sick and pregnant in her bathroom.

 

A loud banging on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was quickly followed by Arya's voice telling her to hurry up and stop hogging the bathroom.

 

Sansa wiped furiously at her face to get rid of the tears and began wrapping the pregnancy tests in tissue before disposing of them in the bottom of the trash.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute Arya!” She called to her sister. Taking a deep breath Sansa splashed her face with cold water and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted, but not as if she had been crying. Satisfied with her appearance she opened the door to the bathroom and rushed past Arya and down the stairs. She barely registered whatever smart remarks Arya was making about her.

 

The rest of the day passed in a haze. She went to school, hung out at Jeyne’s afterwards, and listened to all her friends talking about their big plans for graduation. All the while she just felt numb. She put on a good face, but as soon as she got home she fell on her bed and sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She felt as if she should tell someone, but who?

 

Her parents would be so upset. She could just image that look of utter disappointment her father would give her, and her mother would be so angry. Her friends would never understand, and her pregnancy was bound to become the latest school gossip within the day if she dare mention it to them. Of her siblings Robb was likely the only one that could be of any help, but he just wasn't an option given the circumstances. The one person she really wanted to tell was far up north fighting in the war and she had no way to reach him. Jon should know that he was going to be a father, though it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He couldn't just leave the army. He just started his service and had at least 5 years before it ended and he'd have the option to leave. Not that he'd even want to. It was what he'd always wanted - to be in the army. He always felt he had something to prove.

 

The more Sansa thought about it, the more she realized maybe it was best Jon didn't know. It wasn't as if they ever dated. They were only together the one time. She'd just been dumped by Joffrey and she had just wanted to know what it would feel like to be with someone kind like Jon. It had taken some convincing, but Jon finally agreed. Sansa thought it was perfect. Jon was leaving for the army the next week and she wouldn't have to see him and have it be awkward afterward, and her first time was wonderful. Jon was gentle and careful. He made her feel so good. Better than she ever thought was possible. It was nothing like the awkward groping and fumbling that she'd experienced with Joffrey.

 

Despite the consequences, she couldn't bring herself to regret her time with Jon. She only regretted not asking him to stay. She had wanted to afterwards. Ask him to stay and try to have a proper relationship. But she was scared.

 

Jon was 21 to her 18, and he was Robb’s best friend. Up until that night she had been fairly certain he viewed her as nothing more than Robb’s annoying little sister. He was always kind to her, and she’d developed a crush on him when it became clear how handsome he was in high school, but they were never close. She didn't want to embarrass herself by begging him not to leave her. It would only make her seem like the silly girl he probably saw her as. 

  
If he knew about the baby he would feel obligated to help her with it. Jon and his sense of honor. He'd give up everything for the baby and no doubt grow to despise her. No, it was best he didn't know. She would just have to take care of it herself. She could hold off on college for a year and surely her parents would help her. No one had to know about her and Jon.


	2. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells her parents about her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and posted with my phone, so please let me know about any mistakes you may notice! This is a bit of a filler chapter to connect the pieces of the story. Hope you enjoy!

“You’re what!?” Catelyn screeched at her daughter. Sansa cringed. She had put off telling her parents, or anyone for that matter, for as long as possible. It would become impossible to hide her pregnancy soon however, and so she had no choice. Besides that, she knew her mother was already concerned about her odd behavior recently. Mood swings, vomiting, odd cravings, and Sansa’s sudden secrecy had left Catelyn with a lot of questions.

 

“I'm pregnant,” Sansa repeated as calmly as she could. She had gone over this conversation many times in her head, and really hadn't expected her mother to react any differently, but it was one thing to imagine her mother yelling at her and another thing to sit at the dining room table with her parents across from her staring at her in horror.

 

“Sansa, I don't know which one of your friends put you up to this, but it is not a funny joke,” Catelyn’s voice had turned stern and her eyes icy as she spoke. It was intimidating, but at least she wasn't yelling anymore.

 

“Mom, this isn't a joke. I'm pregnant, about 12 weeks along,” Sansa insisted.

 

“I wouldn't joke about something like this,” she added, resenting the idea that her mother thought her capable of such a cruel prank.

 

There was silence at the table for a tense minute. Her mother's mouth opened and closed without a word. She was clearly in disbelief. Then it started.

 

“Sansa Minisa Stark! How could you do this to us! You're supposed to be the good child, the one we don't have to worry about! How could you be so selfish and stupid? You're supposed to be going to college, not having a baby! Do you have any idea what a scandal this is going to be? It's election year for God’s sake! How is it going to look if Mayor Stark’s unmarried, teenage daughter has a baby! He’ll never get re-elected!” Catelyn stood over her as she yelled. Her mother was clearly furious, and all Sansa could do was sit and wait for it to be over, and try not to cry.

 

“Catelyn,” Ned admonished, “I think she understands.” He held his wife’s arm and gently tugged her back down into her seat.

 

“What’s done is done, all we can do now is do our best to help our daughter, calmly and rationally,” he added as his wife sat. Ned then turned his attention back to Sansa.

 

“Now Sansa, have you told Joffrey about the baby? I know you didn't part on the best of terms, but he should know he's going to be a father, and you could use his support in this.” Sansa bit her lip at her father's words.

 

“Ummm, it's not... Joffrey isn't the father,” Sansa mumbled. Her mother looked as if she might faint.

 

“Sansa, Joffrey was your only boyfriend and you were together 3 months ago. I don't see how he couldn't be the father,” her mother answered sharply. Sansa blushed.

 

“I...I never slept with Joffrey. I slept with someone else after we broke up,” she admitted sheepishly. Ned inhaled sharply in response as Catelyn tensed at his side. She was clearly about to tear into Sansa yet again when Ned spoke up.

 

“Who is this boy Sansa, we should contact him and let him know.” Sansa twisted her hands nervously as she answered.

 

“We can't,” she rushed on before they could question her, “he moved away. It was a college boy. I don't know his name, we met at a party. He said he was moving away though. That's all I know.” It was partially true. Jon had moved away, and he would be in college if he hadn't joined the army. At least, he'd be old enough to be in college. The rest was a lie of course, but it would hopefully satisfy her mother and father and stop anymore questions.

 

Ned ran a hand down his face. He'd been trying to remain impassive throughout the conversation, but his complete and utter disappointment showed clearly on his face. It broke Sansa's heart. She knew she was her dad’s little princess, and he'd rarely had cause to be disappointed in her. Knowing she'd ruined that, made it so her parents may never trust her again, it was hard for her.

 

“Have you considered having an abort-,” Ned couldn't even finish the sentence before Sansa had turned pale and interrupted.

 

“No! No abortion,” her voice was firm as she spoke. She needed her parents to understand that wasn't an option for her. She already loved the little thing growing inside her. Sansa felt possessive of the baby. If she couldn't have Jon, at least she could keep a small part of him for herself. She'd always wanted children anyway, this was just a bit earlier than expected.

 

“Fair enough,” Ned soothed, “what about adoption? I'm sure there's a nice couple out there that would just love to have a baby.”

 

“No. I want to keep it,” her parents seemed incredulous, prompting Sansa to explain.

 

“I already figured it out, I'll put college off for a year and then I'll attend Winterfell University. I know it's not as good as King's Landing, but they have a good law program and I'll be close to home. I can do this. I can have this baby and still become a lawyer. I just need a little help from my family.”

 

Her father seemed to be considering the plan, while her mother was clearly just trying to keep calm.

 

“Sansa, I don't think you understand how hard it is to raise a child. Especially alone. That plan sounds wonderful, but I think you'll find in reality it won't go the way you expect at all.” Catelyn lectured tersely.

 

“It's what I want. I'm keeping this baby, and I'll raise it with or without your help,” Sansa was firm. This was what she wanted, and she was stubborn. Nobody was going to stop her. Ned sighed in resignation.

 

“Very well. If that's what you want, it's your decision. We'll help you where we can, but understand that this is your responsibility Sansa. We're not going to raise this child for you.”

 

“Yes Daddy, I know,” Sansa replied.

  
“Thank you,” she added, standing to hug both her parents. She felt so relieved. It had been such a burden to carry around that secret. She was glad to have gotten it off her chest. Her parents would help her, as would the rest of her family. The Starks stuck together. Everything would be fine.


	3. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Sansa pay a visit to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a ton of medical knowledge, so I purposely left alot of that stuff rather vague. Please excuse any faulty medical information. As always unedited and posted from my phone, so if you see any mistakes let me know! Enjoy!

“Jon’s in a coma.”

 

The previously noisy kitchen went silent as all eyes turned to Ned Stark. Sansa's heart dropped to her stomach. She told herself her father could be talking about any number of Jon’s. They knew a fair share. However, in her heart she knew he was speaking of Jon Snow. The same Jon whose baby she was currently eight months pregnant with.

 

“He was injured in some sort of explosion. He's been sent to Winterfell Hospital. They don't know if he'll wake up,” her father began to explain when the room remained silent.

 

“We have to go see him!” Arya, who had always been close to Jon exclaimed. She was already halfway to the door when their mother called after her.

 

“Arya, stop! Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To see Jon!”

 

“The doctors will work much better without noisy children around. Besides, we're not Jon’s family. They probably wouldn't even let us see him,” Catelyn responded tersely.

 

Arya was clearly put out by her mother, but was smart enough to remain silent. Jon was a sore subject with the woman. He'd always been underfoot at the Stark house. After Robb had befriended him in kindergarten Ned had taken it upon himself to act as a father figure for the boy. Lyanna Snow was a single mother with a drinking problem who couldn't hold down a job and Jon greatly appreciated Ned and the Stark family's presence in his life.

 

Unfortunately, Ned’s taking responsibility for Jon lead to rumors of him being his illegitimate child. As a result Catelyn had tolerated Jon's presence for her husband, but everyone knew how much she disliked having him around. When Jon's mother died in his senior year of high school Ned immediately offered to take him in until he finished school and could find his own place. Catelyn had been so opposed to the idea you could hear her tells from across the Stark estate. Of course Ned won out in the end but Catelyn’s disdain for Jon only seemed to increase.

 

Thus, the Stark family knew it was best not to mention Jon in their mother's presence. Since he had left to join the army they spoke little of him, and the odd time Robb or Arya brought up some fond memory of their time with him it was when their mother was well out of earshot.

 

“I’ll go talk to the doctors and find out if you can all visit, alright?” Ned compromised. Catelyn still didn't look pleased, but it seemed the issue was dealt with for now.

 

“Can I go with you, Dad?” Sansa asked. Everyone in the room stared at her, clearly surprised. She was probably the last person in the family they expected to want to visit Jon, aside from Catelyn of course.

 

“For moral support,” she added lamely by way of explanation. Ned simply nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

 

On the way to the hospital Ned called Robb to fill him in on what was happening with Jon. He was away at college in the Riverlands, but promised to be on the next flight north to see Jon. Robb had always viewed Jon as a brother and even over the phone his worry was evident. He sounded as if he might cry when Ned told him Jon may never wake up.

 

For a moment Sansa envied her brother. He was free to show his grief over Jon and no one would question him. If Sansa shed so much as a tear she'd have all sorts of unwanted questions to answer.

 

She tried to tell herself it didn't matter whether Jon woke up or not. She'd already made peace with the fact that he was not meant to be apart of her life and she would be raising their baby alone. It was one thing to accept that Jon wasn't apart of her life when it was possible she might at least see him again. Death was far more final.

 

When they arrived at the hospital they were ushered into an office where they waited to see the doctor tending to Jon. When Dr. Tarth arrived she explained that a landmine had went off near Jon, and he'd been hit by the shrapnel. He had burns all along one half of his body, but she assured them the burns were minor and would heal without causing any scarring. It was the shrapnel that had been embedded in his chest and part of his head that was the main concern. He'd had to undergo extensive surgery. The surgery seemed to have been a success, but he had yet to wake up. Even if he did awake, they were unsure if he would still have his memory, or if he may have brain damage.

 

“Basically, all we can do now is wait and see what happens,” Dr. Tarth concluded. Her father had been following along and asking questions throughout the discussion, while Sansa sat frozen in her seat.  She wasn't sure what would be worse, Jon dying and never being able to see him again, or Jon having no recollection of her or their night together.

 

“Would you like to see him?” The doctor's question brought her out of her rumination. Though it had been directed at Ned, Sansa answered instantly.

 

“Yes.” If he was surprised by her enthusiasm to see Jon, her father didn't say anything.

 

They followed Dr. Tarth to the room Jon was in. He was fast asleep in a hospital bed, heart monitor beeping a steady rhythm behind him. His chest was bare, save for a large bandage wrapped all around it. There was also gauze taped to one side of his face near his eye. That must have been where the shrapnel had hit his head.

 

The room itself was blindingly white and smelt of antiseptic. It made Sansa uncomfortable and slightly nauseous. She wanted to run from the room and never look back, but she forced herself forward to stand by Jon’s side.

 

Her father was already there, holding Jon's hand and murmuring to him about how he had to wake up and come back to his family. He talked about how Robb was thriving at college and had started dating a lovely girl named Talisa. Arya had made the soccer team at school - the boys soccer team - and couldn't be happier. Bran had gone to space camp over the summer, and all he could talk about was how he wanted to be the first man on Mars. Little Rickon was doing well in school, and making plenty of friends.

 

Noticeably absent from Ned's tales of the family was Sansa. It was understandable though. As far as Ned was aware there was absolutely no reason for Jon to care what Sansa had been up to. They had never been close.

 

It hurt to admit, but her father was probably right not to include her. If Jon were awake Sansa doubted he'd have asked after her. She was probably only a passing thought in his life.

 

Sansa on the other hand had thought of Jon daily since she discovered her pregnancy. They hadn't heard from him in that time, which was understandable, he was on active duty. It had left Sansa wondering often what he was doing or if he was happy. When she first felt the baby kick, alone in her bed late at night, she had wondering how Jon would have responded to it. She'd quickly chastised herself for the thought. It was foolish to dwell on things that would never be.

 

Now she was standing under the fluorescent lights in Jon’s hospital room wondering what she was doing there. He'd want to see Robb, or Arya, or Bran, or Rickon when he woke up. He was close with all of them, not her.

  
Her father was so engrossed in his one sided conversation with Jon he didn't even notice Sansa leaving the room. She walked straight to the car and sat in the passenger seat. The first snow of the year was falling outside. Sansa usually loved the first snow. She hardly noticed it as she sobbed however. Crying for everything that would never be.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya visit Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like this will end up being six chapters actually, possibly more. This is unedited and posted with my phone, so let me know if you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

After her initial visit, Sansa never returned to the hospital to see Jon. Robb arrived a few days later and refused to leave his side. He insisted Jon should see a familiar face when he woke up. A week passed and Sansa did her best to go about life as normal. She helped her mother around the house, picked out colours for the nursery, and chauffeured her siblings around to school and their various after school activities. All the while doing her very best not to think of Jon lying in a hospital bed in that awful white room.

 

It was a difficult task. Her siblings were constantly talking about Jon, and how his hand had twitched a little during their last visit and that had to be a good sign, or how the doctor said it looked promising that he would wake up soon. She just couldn't get away from him no matter how hard she tried.

 

“Sansa! Earth to Sansa!” Her sister's voice brought her quickly back to reality. Arya was sitting across from her at the kitchen table, her homework spread out before her. Sansa had a bowl of strawberries she'd been picking at in front of her, and Arya stole one and popped it in her mouth before continuing.

 

“When I'm done with this project can you come with me to see Jon? Mom said you or dad had to go with me, and dad’s busy.” Sansa blinked at her sister. It took a moment for her to comprehend all that the request implied. She'd have to go back to the hospital and see Jon laying in that bed and think about how he probably wouldn't even care she was there. Before she could protest, Arya cut her off.

 

“Please Sansa! This is my last chance to see Jon before my soccer tournament this weekend!” Sansa sighed and silently nodded her ascent. 

 

That's how she ended up parked in front of the hospital, staring at the hospital doors as if they may attack her at any moment. In the passenger seat, Arya rolled her eyes. 

 

“It's a hospital Sansa, it's not going to hurt you. You should probably get used to being in one anyway, you look like you could pop at any moment.” 

 

Sansa glanced down to where Arya was pointing at her stomach. Her belly had grown so large she could barely fit herself in her tiny car. Robb had taken to asking if she was sure she wasn't having twins whenever he saw her. 

“I know Arya. I'm just tired,” she huffed in reply. Arya's response was yet another eye roll, and then they were both getting out of the car and making their way into the hospital.

 

Sansa carried a coffee and burger with her for Robb. As they made their way down the stark hospital halls, her stomach roiled angrily. Each step towards Jon's hospital room made her feel more ill.

 

“Sansa! What are you doing here?” Robb greeted her with surprise when she trailed into the room behind Arya. 

 

“Thought you could use a break from the hospital food,” she answered, holding up the bag of fast food and the coffee. Robb grinned at her as he stood to grab the food out of her hands.

 

“Thanks San! You're the best!”

 

Sansa smiled weakly in return. Robb returned to his seat by Jon's bed and Sansa turned to look at where Jon was lying in bed. He looked the same as the last time she was there. Her siblings and father had been going on about how much he was improving, but it didn't look like much had changed to her.

 

The only difference from the last time she had stood in that doorway watching Jon was Arya standing beside his bed talking to him instead of her father. She was telling him all about her upcoming tournament, and how proud of her he'd be. Jon had always encouraged Arya in her dreams of being a soccer star. Sansa recalled seeing him out on the lawn with Arya helping her practice many a time. 

 

_ He would be a good father. _ The thought arose unbidden from the recesses of her mind and Sansa immediately cringed. She couldn't afford to think like that.

 

“Come sit down Sansa. You look tired,” Robb insisted from across the room. He patted the seat beside him as he spoke. Sansa nodded numbly and sat down beside him, all the while desperately searching for a decent excuse to leave.

 

“How's my favourite little nephew doing?” Her brother cooed while rubbing her bulging stomach. Sansa couldn't help but smile. Robb would surely spoil his nephew once he was out in the world. After his initial shock at Sansa's pregnancy resided he became even more protective of her. The latest addition to the Stark family would surely be well looked after.

 

“I still can't believe my little sister's having a baby. I wish we knew who the father was so I could kick his ass for leaving you like this,” Robb's voice was light as he spoke, but it didn't stop Sansa’s stomach from lurching. Robb had been so angry when he'd found out about the baby. Mostly angry at the mystery man who'd impregnated his baby sister. Robb had mostly cooled off in that respect, but Sansa didn't want to see what would happen if Robb found out Jon was the father of her child. Just another reason no one could know the truth.

 

Still, Robb's words drew her attention to where Jon was lying. She looked away quickly however, and hoped Robb wouldn't read too much into where her gaze had fell as he spoke. Thankfully, Robb was soon distracted by his phone ringing.

 

“Just a minute sis, it's Talisa. I'll be right back!”

 

Sansa watched as Robb left the room in a rush to talk to his girlfriend. He would no doubt be gone for sometime. Their conversations could last hours at times. It was probably best that she just left while he was distracted. She really didn't want to spend another minute in that hospital room. Unfortunately, Arya had other ideas.

 

“I've gotta pee. Stay here and watch Jon.” Arya was out the door before Sansa could protest and then she was alone in the room with Jon.

 

She tried to ignore him for a time. She played on her phone and checked her Facebook. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore. She stood to leave and go get Robb to return. She was just at the door when she heard a voice.

 

“Sansa?” It was rough with disuse, but it was clearly Jon's voice. Sansa turned in surprise and saw Jon staring back at her.

  
“Jon!” She gasped. He was awake.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end folks! I love this universe so much though, I may add a sequel, or even just make this longer then intended. Unedited and posted with my phone so let me know if you notice any mistakes. Enjoy!

Sansa never gave Jon a chance to say anything more before she was out the door and calling out for Robb. Her brother ran faster than she'd ever seen him go to get to his friends side. Sansa decided to leave them be for the time being, and call the rest of the family. They would want to know what was going on. She never went back into the room. She just couldn't face Jon quite yet.

Over the course of the next couple days, Jon drifted in and out of consciousness. He didn't have any memory of the explosion, but aside from that his memories seemed to be intact and Dr. Tarth assured them there didn't appear to be any permanent brain damage. Her family hardly left the hospital, each member living for the short spurts of time Jon was awake. All except Sansa and Catelyn that was.

They both stayed far away, though each for very different reasons. Robb tried to convince Sansa to visit Jon. He told her Jon had been asking for her. He wanted to talk to her. Sansa wasn't ready for that though. Jon was smart, Sansa’s pregnancy was obvious. He would no doubt have questions for her. She wasn't ready to answer them though. She'd have to be convincing for him to believe the lie she'd been telling everyone about the father, and she just wasn't emotionally ready for that yet.

So she avoided Jon, making up excuse after excuse as to why she couldn't possibly go see him. It worked for a time, but she'd eventually ran out of excuses and been forced to allow Robb to drag her to the hospital.

Now she was sitting beside Robb as he chatted animatedly with Jon (or more accurately, at Jon). All the while Jon kept sneaking glances at Sansa - specifically her growing belly.

“It's strange isn't it?” Robb's words startled both Jon and Sansa.

“What's strange?” Jon asked in confusion.

“Sansa,” Robb nodded at her stomach, “being pregnant.” Jon nodded slowly in agreement, staring quizzically at Sansa as he did so. Sansa looked away, blushing in embarrassment at how much attention he was paying her.

“Hey Robb, could you go find a nurse for me? I'd like to lay back down for awhile.” Robb nodded with a smile and immediately left to go find a nurse to help them move Jon. As soon as Robb was gone Jon turned to Sansa with a determined expression and she knew he'd just wanted to get Robb out of the room so they could talk.

However, Jon remained silent, seemingly contemplating what to say. He just watched her. Sansa’s heart beat rapidly under his gaze. She just wanted it to stop.

“It's not yours!” She blurted suddenly. Jon looked unconvinced. This wasn't working out at all how she had wanted it to. She was supposed to be calm and indifferent and convince Jon that the child she was carrying didn't belong to him. She was doing a terrible job of it.

“Really? If the baby's not mine, why have you been avoiding me?” Sansa bit her lip, mulling over the best response to his question. It was hard to come up with something convincing when he was looking at her as if he could see right through her.

“I knew you'd think it was yours, and I just didn't want to deal with that okay. The baby isn't yours and you don't have to concern yourself with me or it, alright? Can we just drop this now?” Sansa turned away from him as she spoke. If he saw her face he'd surely know she was lying. Jon was always good at reading people. He was quiet and contemplative, and always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking.

“Can you at least look at me when you say that?” Jon questioned irritably. He was clearly growing tired of her games. As patient and understanding as Jon could be, Sansa had nearly forgotten he also possessed a fiery temper. Especially when he felt personally wronged.

Jon looked as if he was about ready to start yelling and was barely restraining himself. Sansa stood suddenly. She felt so tired and drained, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Without a word, she started towards the door.

As she passed by Jon's bed she was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. For a man sick in a hospital bed he had a surprisingly strong grip. Sansa was forced to turn to look at him.

“Sansa, wait,” he pleaded, “why would you keep this from me? You clearly had no intention of ever telling me about my child! Did you think I wouldn't want anything to do with you or the baby? I do Sansa, I want to help anyway I can. I know I don't have much compared to your family, but I want to be a part of my child's life!”

Sansa let out a sob at Jon's words. This was exactly what she had hoped to avoid. She didn't want Jon in her life because he felt obligated to be. She didn't want him to feel forced. He only wanted to be a part of his child’s life out of some sense of duty. Sansa didn't want that for him or her baby.

“Jon, please let me go.” Jon's hand dropped immediately and Sansa practically ran to the door. She paused briefly before she left the room.

“Don't worry about me or the baby, Jon. I can do this myself. I release you of any responsibility. Go live your life and be happy,” she insisted earnestly.

“I just want you to be happy,” Sansa added so quietly Jon barely heard her words. Before he had a chance to respond she was gone.

As she was living the room she practically ran into her mother right outside the door.

“What are you doing here, mom?” Sansa asked, perplexed. Catelyn Stark was the last person Sansa was expecting to see outside Jon Snow’s hospital room.

“Just dropping off fresh clothes and toiletries for Robb. The boy hardly takes the time to clean himself lately. I don't want him running around looking homeless,” Catelyn answered with a tight smile, holding up a cloth bag.

Sansa nodded briefly in response and offered her mother a quick hug before continuing on her way. If her mother wondered what had her in such a rush she never asked.

A few days later Ned went to bring Jon back to the Stark Estate to recover. He returned alone with a frown on his face. When questioned on where Jon was by his children, Ned shook his head.

“I don't know. They said he left early this morning with a young blonde woman.”

The news devastated and confused most of the household. Where had Jon gone? Why didn't he want to come home. The only one unconcerned by the news was Catelyn. In fact she seemed down right pleased by Jon’s disappearance. Though, no one really expected anything different.

Sansa was heartbroken. She knew it was stupid, and she had all but told him to leave, but some small part of her had hoped he would stay and sweep her off her feet. That is afterall how it would happen in the movies.

Life wasn't a movie though, and it was about time Sansa learned to accept that. She wasn't a silly little girl, easily swayed by pretty words and gifts any longer. She couldn't be. She was nearly nineteen and about to become a mother. Life, especially hers, wasn't a fairytale.


	6. The Baby - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but I've decided to split it into two parts. This is part one of two. It was just taking me a long time to get everything I wanted written and I really wanted to get a chapter out today, so I decided to split it in two. This is also a fair bit longer than my other chapters so that's another reason. As always unedited and posted with my phone, so let me know about any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

After eleven painful hours of labour Sansa was finally holding her son in her arms for the.first time. Little Benjen Stark was perfect in every way. Sansa was in love from the moment she first heard his squalling. The newborn was still red-faced and wrinkly, but he was beautiful to her. He had calmed the moment he was in Sansa's arms, and was now fast asleep after having his first meal. 

 

Even though he was only a few hours old, Sansa could already see all the ways Benjen looked like his father. He had a thatch of soft dark hair, and all Sansa could see was Jon in his features as he slept. He was Jon in miniature. 

 

“Sansa! You won't believe it! Look at this!” Arya barged into her hospital room and shoved her phone in Sansa’s face. Sansa chose to ignore whatever had Arya so excited in favour of reprimanding her sister's behavior.

 

“Shhh! You’ll wake Benjen.” 

 

“Just look at the phone Sansa,” Arya repeated in a whisper this time. Sansa turned to focus on the phone screen. A bold title across the top of the page read 'Secret Targaryen Heir Revealed’. Below that was a large picture of Jon standing in front of an office building with a petite blonde woman at what appeared to be a press conference. The article went on to explain that Jon was former President, Rhaegar Targaryen's illegitimate son from an affair with Lyanna Snow. Jon's identity was revealed when his father left him a part of his company and a massive inheritance in his will. It was previously believed that Rhaegar’s much younger sister, Danaerys, was the the last remaining Targaryen. The Targaryen's fell out of grace during Rhaegar's time as president due to a series of scandals. When members of the family began disappearing under suspicious circumstances, Rhaegar resigned and the family mostly disappeared into the shadows. The Targaryen name had only come back into the spotlight when Danaerys took over her brother's company and began restoring it to its former glory. She was well loved and involved with many charitable organizations and causes. Now it seemed she was also Jon’s aunt.

 

According to the article Jon had recently been honourably discharged from the service after an accident (which Sansa knew of course). Upon his recovery he had begun learning the family business from his aunt, and it was announced at a press conference the day before that Jon was now Danaerys’ heir apparent and would be heavily involved in the company. 

 

Sansa was happy for him, she truly was. The news made her feel better about letting him go. She felt she'd done the right thing. At the same time part of her selfishly wished he was with her and the baby instead. 

 

“Isn't it crazy? Jon, our Jon is a Targaryen!” Arya's ecstatic whisper interrupted Sansa's thoughts. The redhead nodded at her sister and offered her a weak smile.

 

“Yeah. That's great. I'm happy for him,” her words contrasted sharply with her crestfallen tone. Arya quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

“You sound sooooo very happy,” she quipped sarcastically. Sansa glared at her sister. She was exhausted. She'd just given birth! Arya's snark was the last thing she wanted to deal with. 

 

“Can you take Benjen? I need to rest for a bit.” Arya shrugged in response and carefully lifted Benjen out of Sansa’s arms so as not to disturb him. Then she was gone. No doubt off to share the baby with the rest of the family. Finally alone, Sansa allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 

 

She was awakened sometime later by a gentle knocking. Blinking awake, the first thing she saw was Jon standing in the doorway and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. 

 

“Hey San,” he greeted softly. He looked good. His hair was pulled back into a bun and his previously unruly beard was neat and trim. He wore dark jeans, black chelsea boots, and a grey sweater. In his hands was a fluffy white stuffed dog. Jon was clearly in far better shape than when she last saw him in the hospital.

 

“Can I sit down?” The question and the fact that Jon had moved further into the room made Sansa realize she had been staring and hadn't said anything. She flushed with embarrassment as she nodded in response to Jon’s query. 

 

He sat in the chair nearest her bed and held up the stuffed dog for Sansa to see.

 

“I ummm...brought this for the baby,” Jon explained hesitantly. Sansa smiled at him.

 

“Benjen will love it,” she assured him. Jon grinned briefly at that.

 

“Benjen. That's I nice name. Very northern,” he complimented. 

 

“Thank you,” Sansa replied. They then fell into an awkward silence. Sansa picked at the sheets beside her nervously, unsure what to say next. She wasn't even sure why Jon was there, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. So she remained quiet and it was Jon who finally broke the silence.

 

“Listen, Sansa. I feel like I have some explaining to do - Arya told me you know about my father.” Sansa slowly nodded in reply, unsure where Jon was going with this. He cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“Well, I first found out about him right before I left for the army. It was part of the reason I decided to join. I needed to get away. It was a lot to take in and Danaerys kept pushing for me to go to King's Landing and take my 'rightful place’ in the family company. I just didn't want to deal with all that. So I left. I felt kind of shitty leaving you after what happened with us, but I just had to leave. If I'd known about the baby I never would have left.” He paused for a moment and looked to Sansa. She nodded for him to keep going and to assure him she was still listening. 

 

“I know you think I won't be much help with the baby, that I don't have much to offer, but I really want to know my son. I'm going to buy a place here in Winterfell so I'll be nearby, and when I'm done my training with my aunt I'll be heading up a new department of Targaryen Corp. here. I also have my inheritance from my father, so I'll be able to give you and Benjen the life you deserve.” Jon looked up at Sansa when he finished. He looked so unsure of himself. Sansa for her part was incredibly confused.

 

“Jon, what on earth gave you the idea I thought you were unworthy to be Benjen’s father?” She asked. Jon looked surprised at the question and it took him a moment to respond. 

 

“Catelyn told me -” Sansa cut him off before he could finish already angry with her mother.

 

“Why would you believe anything my mom had to say about you - she hates you! When did you even talk to her anyway?” Sansa’s voice was hard and her eyes flashed angrily. She wasn't upset at Jon though, she was upset with her mother's obvious meddling. She didn't know exactly what she'd said, but she had a pretty good guess as to what her motives were. She wanted to get rid of Jon.

 

“After you left when you came to visit me in the hospital, you mom came in. She'd overheard our conversation,” Jon explained sheepishly. 

 

“That bitch! How could she! It was none of her business!” Sansa raged. She didn't understand how her mother could be so awful. Catelyn Stark was a wonderful, loving parent. Yet she could be so cruel to some people. Namely Jon. It just didn't make sense to Sansa.

 

“Sansa it's alright,” Jon tried to calm her, “you're right. I never should have listened to her. I just, I don't understand why you didn't want to tell me about the baby.” Sansa sighed in response. Of course Jon wouldn't understand. 

 

“I didn't want you to hate me. I knew you'd feel obligated to help if you knew about the baby, and I didn't want to force you into it and have you end up hating the baby and I. I didn't want to ruin your life.” She explained quietly. Jon grabbed her hand and entwined it with his.

 

“Sansa, I could never hate you or our son. I want to be here with both of you. No one's forcing me into anything.” He explained softly. Sansa smiled brightly at that. 

 

“Truly Jon?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, truly,” he responded, squeezing her hand gently and smiling reassuringly. There was a pause where the just sat smiling at each other. Sansa felt so happy and hopeful. Jon was there to stay, he'd be there for her and Benjen. Her son would know his father. 

 

“I also was hoping we could give us a try too, properly this time. Not because I feel obligated or anything, I just...I care about you Sansa. A lot,” Jon broke the silence and shocked Sansa with his confession. It was more than she ever thought to hope for.  She was overwhelmed with emotion and without thinking leaned in to kiss Jon gently on the lips. When she pulled back he was grinning at her.

 

“Is that a yes then?” He questioned.

 

“Yes,” Sansa breathed, and then Jon was kissing her again. Softly at first, but soon his tongue was begging entrance to her mouth and they were kissing in earnest. They continued to kiss until a yelp at the doorway caused them to jump apart. Arya was staring at them in horror.

  
“What's going on?” She all but screeched at them.


	7. The Baby - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end for now. I'm planning to add a few more chapters and I already have some ideas for them, but I'm not sure when I'll get to it. I'm not super happy with it. I had a lot of trouble writing it, hence the delayed update. This was the version I dislike least pretty much, I just wasn't sure what else to do so I decided to bite the bullet and just post it.

Jon and Sansa sat frozen under Arya's glare. No one moved or spoke. Sansa didn't know what to say to Arya, and clearly neither did Jon. It wasn't as if they'd had much of a chance to discuss how they were going to tell Sansa's family about them before they were rudely interrupted. 

 

Arya's screeching seemed to have drawn the attention of the rest of the family as soon all the Starks were filing into the room with bewildered looks on their faces.

 

“What's wrong Arya? We heard you scream,” Ned questioned with concern. Arya glared at Jon and Sansa. 

 

“I caught these two making out!” She accused venomously. The Starks responded with various exclamations of surprise. None was as loud as Robb's yell of 'what’ before he marched over to grab his best friend by his collar and haul him out of his chair. 

 

“What do you think you're doing? Kissing my little sister. She just had a baby man!” Robb demanded gruffly. Ned was at his side in an instant, gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Son, let him go. Let's give him a chance to explain himself,” he insisted. Jon smiled thankfully at Ned, only to be met by a hard expression. Ned may have appeared outwardly calm, but he wasn't any more pleased than Robb by the whole situation. Jon gulped nervously. They didn't even know Benjen was his yet. He couldn't begin to imagine how angry they'd be when they found out.

 

“Would you all just calm down! It's none of your business who I kiss and really I could do far worse than someone as brave, gentle and strong as Jon. You've all known him forever. You know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me,” Sansa spoke up, her irritation with her family evident. As she spoke she eyed her mother, who was standing in the corner scowling. Sansa hoped everyone got the message, her mother especially.

 

Arya was the first to respond by sighing dramatically. 

 

“Well, he's better than Joffrey. Just please never kiss in front of me again! It's disgusting. I can never unsee that!” With that she was on her way out of the room. Rickon followed her asking if she could get him some candy from the vending machine, clearly bored by the whole situation. Bran made his way over to Sansa's side.

 

“As long as you're happy, I can't complain,” he said with a small smile. 

 

“Thank you Bran,” Sansa said, returning the smile. Then Bran left and it was just her parents and Robb with them in the room. All of which continued to look apprehensive at best and angry at worst.

 

“I still don't understand how this even happened in the first place. Jon hasn't even been here for a month, and before that he was laid up in the hospital!” Robb exclaimed.

 

Sansa shot Jon a look. It was probably best that they come clean about everything. Jon seemed to understand her unspoken question and nodded in agreement, though he looked rather nervous. Sansa decided it was best if she explained. 

 

“Well, it sort of started before Jon left for the army,” she began, “ and hemayormaynotbeBenjen’sfather,” Sansa finished in a rush.

 

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?” Robb asked with a menacing glare in Jon’s direction. Before Sansa could speak up and explain, Jon cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“She said, I'm Benjen's father.” Jon's voice was clear and he sat up straighter and looked Robb in the eye as he spoke. Before Robb could do anything rash, Sansa jumped into the conversation.

 

“And all that matters is that Jon is here now, and we've worked everything out between us. Anything else is none of your concern. I'm happy, can't you just be happy for me?”

 

Ned sighed and clapped a hand on his son’s back. 

 

“She's right son. Sansa and Jon are adults, they can work this all out for themselves. We can't make decisions for them.”

 

“Thanks for understanding dad. Could you go get Benjen for me so Jon can meet him?” Sansa asked with a soft smile. Ned nodded in return before leading Robb and Catelyn out of the room. Robb seemed to have begrudgingly accepted the situation, but Catelyn continued to look displeased. Sansa resolved to talk to her later.

  
Not much later, Jon was holding a sleeping Benjen in his arms. Sansa watched from her bed as he paced the room rocking his son in his arms, all the while smiling contentedly. Her father had left them alone after delivering Benjen, and Sansa was glad for the time to spend alone with Jon and their son. Seeing Jon and Benjen together gave her hope. Things would work out just fine for them. It may take sometime for her family to adjust, and it surely wouldn't be all smooth sailing, but Sansa was sure they could get through it all. As a family.


	8. Important

Just a quick update, I'm not super happy with this story currently, so I've been working on rewriting it to make more fleshed out and feel less rushed. I'll be posting it again completely separate from this story, but it will be revamped and different in a lot of ways. Once I start getting my new story posted this one will be deleted. Thank you to everyone who read through this, and I hope you'll read the new version!


End file.
